


I Want Dad to come Back!

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Hermione esta con su hija mientras Harry esta fuera en una misión
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	I Want Dad to come Back!

"Ama, debería Kreacher preparar algo específico para el desayuno?” el preguntó al entrar en la sala de estar.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, con los pies en la mesa de café frente a ella y su computadora portátil en su regazo mientras cuidaba lo que probablemente era su tercera o cuarta taza de café: ya ni siquiera podía estar segura, después de haberse despertado a las 4AM para trabajar en algunas propuestas que tenía que enviar antes del mediodía.

Harry estaba en Liverpool durante la semana, se reunió con otros Aurores y personalidades relacionadas. 

Hermione estaba haciendo todo lo posible para trabajar durante las horas de sueño de Charlotte para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hija durante el día. Eran solo las siete en punto, así que Hermione todavía tenía unas pocas horas antes de que la pequeña Potter de cuatro años despertara.

"Lo normal está bien, Kreacher", respondió Hermione, "pero tal vez agregue algunas chispas de chocolate y m & m's en la mezcla de panqueques para Charlotte", agregó. "Es _domingo_ , después de todo"

"Como ordene la señora, lo haré", el elfo domestico asintió con la cabeza, "¿Están bien a las nueve?" Hermione le ofreció un pulgar hacia arriba mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café negro. "Perfecto", dijo antes de excusarse para volver a la cocina.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Hermione gritó cuando su computadora portátil se apagó de repente. Ella había estado trabajando en una de las propuestas durante casi una hora cuando la pantalla se volvió negra. “No, no…No”

"¡Mierda!" Puso la taza en la mesa de café y comenzó a golpear las teclas con más fuerza de lo que realmente debería, pero la computadora portátil no volvió a encenderse.

"Joder", Hermione saltó del sofá cuando escuchó la voz suave y somnolienta detrás de ella. Su computadora portátil cayó al suelo y terminó pateando la taza de la mesa cuando bajó las piernas y derramó el café sobre la computadora portátil plateada.

"¡Mierda!" Hermione gimió ante la computadora portátil, pero ella se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando sus ojos se posaron en la niña que estaba al pie de las escaleras.

 _" **Mierda** " ,_ Charlotte repitió de la nada.

La niña estaba pasando por la fase en la que repetía cada palabra que sus padres hablaban y en ese momento, Hermione se preguntó cómo había logrado arruinar tanto antes de que el día comenzara.

"No, no, no", Hermione sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. Mirando entre Charlotte y su computadora portátil muerta más probable, reflexionó sobre qué problema resolver primero. "Esas son palabras _realmente_ malas, bebé", caminó alrededor del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia Charlotte.

La niña de cuatro años estaba en el último escalón de las escaleras con su pijama de cupcake y sus zapatillas Scooby-doo, llevando su gato de peluche en una mano mientras la otra arrastraba su manta favorita. 

Bernie, su gato Manx sobreprotector, estaba justo detrás de ella y comenzó a maullar sobre las piernas de Hermione cuando levantó a su hija. Los ojos de Charlotte todavía estaban un poco rojos por el sueño y su cabello estaba desordenado, los mechones café claro apuntaban en todas direcciones.

"Nunca deberías decir esas palabras, Charlie", Hermione la acomodó contra el lado derecho de su cuerpo, inclinándose para darle un beso de buenos días.

"Pero…Lo dijiste", Charlotte se encogió de hombros.

"Mami no quiso decir eso", Hermione no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de qué decir, su corazón latía más y más cada segundo mientras su hija la miraba. "Una chica bonita como tú no debería decir esas palabras, princesa"

Volviendo al gran sofá, Hermione regresó a su asiento justo en el medio y sentó a Charlotte sobre sus piernas antes de tirar de ella hacia su pecho. Pasó la mano por los largos mechones de la niña mientras miraba uno de sus pares favoritos de ojos azules verdosos.

"Eres bonita y **_lo dijiste_** ", Charlotte inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le lanzó a Hermione una mirada inquisitiva.

"Eso _no es_ excusa, Charlotte," el tono de Hermione era serio. "No debería haberlo dicho y tampoco deberías decir eso"

"¿Por qué no?" Ella insistió.

Hermione respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar una explicación adecuada para un niño de cuatro años. En momentos así, deseaba que Harry no estuviera a millas de distancia porque él sabría exactamente qué decirle.

Aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que ella no necesitaba de Harry para esto, pues ella era una mujer adulta, y la niña en la sala era su hija

 _ **¡Por las barbas de Merlin!** _se dijo a sí misma. **_Ya lo has hecho mil veces. No hay nada que temer._**

"Porque es una palabra muy mala, Charlotte", respondió Hermione. Probablemente fue la peor excusa que pudo haber elegido porque sabía que Charlotte no estaría satisfecha con eso, pero al menos le daría tiempo para pensar en algo mejor.

"Entonces, _¿por qué_ lo dijiste?" Charlotte la miró fijamente. "Papá no será feliz, ya sabes" la niña sacudió la cabeza.

"Es por eso que _no_ le estamos contando a papá al respecto", Hermione comenzó a sudar ante los comentarios sarcásticos de Charlotte. Realmente pensó que tenía al menos un par de años más antes de que el lado descarado de su hija decidiera tomar lo que ella y Harry le habían dicho a lo largo de los años y usarlo contra ellos.

"¿Vas a _mentirle_ a papi?" Los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó.

"¡No!" Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara, frotando círculos suaves en la sien en un intento de aliviar un poco la presión y el estrés. “No, por supuesto que no”

A veces olvidaba cuánto de su ADN había heredado Charlotte. Le hizo preguntarse cómo Harry era capaz de ser tan paciente y tranquila con ella cada vez que su ser mimado y descarado entraba en acción. 

Hermione definitivamente no era fácil de tratar y Charlotte estaba demostrando ser tan terca como ella a través de los años. Aunque no es una _mala_ calidad, ya que Charlotte entendió cosas que Hermione nunca había entendido realmente a su edad, considerando que sus padres nunca vivieron en un mundo rodeados de magia.

Charlotte tenía curiosidad y quería saber todo, sin importar el tema, la situación o incluso el tiempo. A veces ella les hacía las preguntas más aleatorias mientras estaba acostada en la cama con ellos y a veces incluso les pedía ir a trabajar a Hermione, así que, en sus propias palabras, _" podía practicar" ._

Sin embargo, Harry solo había estado fuera por tres días y Hermione siendo _Hermione_ probablemente le había enseñado a su hija a maldecir.

"Oh Dios", murmuró Hermione. “Está bien”, finalmente enfrentó a su hija antes de continuar, “no le estamos _mintiendo_ a papá. Simplemente no _le_ estamos _diciendo_ que esto sucedió porque tú y yo vamos a resolver esto ahora mismo "

"Eso se parece _mucho_ a mentir", Charlotte rodó los ojos.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan parecido a mí?" Hermione murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no entendiera. "No soy bueno para tratar conmigo mismo"

"¿Qué?" la niña miró a su madre confundida.

"Nada, bebé" Hermione sacudió la cabeza. “Lo que estoy _tratando_ de decir aquí es que no puedes decir una mala palabra porque no es cortés. Mami cometió un error al decirlo ”, explicó ella.

"Entonces necesitas un descanso", razonó Charlotte.

"Te dejaré tener todo el tocino, ¿de acuerdo?" Hermione sugirió. "¿Es un buen castigo para mamá?"

"Parece justo", acordó Charlotte, pasando los dedos por el largo cuello de su gato de peluche

"Mírame, Charlotte", pidió Hermione y la niña levantó la vista de su animal de peluche. "A veces nos enojamos o nos enojamos por algo y decimos cosas que no queremos decir", trazó la mejilla rosada de Charlotte con el pulgar, "pero eso no significa que podamos decir palabras como esas". La gente puede tener una mala impresión de ti y, a veces, incluso puedes lastimar a la gente diciendo eso "

"Lo siento, mami", Charlotte envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione sosteniendo su jirafa contra la cara de su madre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Hermione arrugó la nariz, tratando de alejarse del animal de peluche mientras gruñía juguetonamente como si Charlotte la estuviera apretando demasiado.

"¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedes decir eso, bebé?" Charlotte asintió en respuesta. "¿Y entiendes por qué mamá está siendo castigada sin tocino para el desayuno?"

"Porque lo que dijiste está mal", respondió ella.

"Estás aprendiendo nuevas palabras todos los días y está bien repetir lo que decimos de vez en cuando, pero esas son palabras que _nunca_ debes decir, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, mami", Charlotte asintió.

"Bien", Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa, "ahora", hizo una pausa antes de tirar a Charlotte en el sofá e inclinarse sobre su pequeño cuerpo mientras le hacía cosquillas, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo rápidamente, "¿qué estás haciendo, pequeña señorita? ¿Granger-Potter?” 

La fuerte carcajada de Charlotte resonó en la gran sala de estar y no importaba cuánto se retorciera, Hermione solo seguía haciéndole cosquillas y cubriéndola con besos.

"Detente, mami", se rió, un tanto sin aire de todas las risas, "¡detente!" ella rogó.

Bernie saltó sobre el sofá y colocó sus patas delanteras sobre la espalda de Hermione, maullando ruidosamente en un intento de que soltara a Charlotte.

"Si estás robando mi tocino, entonces tengo derecho a jugar con mi bebé", Hermione se encogió de hombros, apretando su cintura solo para sacar otra risa de ella.

"¡Mamá!" Charlotte exclamó y Bernie continuó maullando.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Esa risa adorable es mi sonido favorito en todo el mundo ", bromeó Hermione antes de besar su cuello y hacer ruidos divertidos contra su piel juguetonamente. "Sin embargo, te daré un descanso porque estoy dudando seriamente si tenemos un gato o un perro de mascota", agregó, "pero solo si me das un beso de buenos días".

"Buenos días, mamá", Charlotte se inclinó hacia delante para darle a Hermione un rápido beso en los labios.

“¿Cuándo regresará papá?” Charlotte frunció su tierno ceño y Hermione estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá de la risa que le causaba ver a su pequeña enfurruñada.

Ella le alzo la barbilla a la pequeña revoltosa “¿Extrañas mucho a papá?”

Charlotte se apartó de su agarre con altivez “¡Papi no está! ¡Haz que regrese!”

Hermione suspiro, detestando esto tanto o más que la misma niña “Papá volverá pronto, te lo prometo”

“¡Quiero a papá!" Charlotte dijo quejándose con determinación. “¡Haz que regrese!”

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Si Harry no volvía pronto las rabietas de su hija empezaría a ser más frecuentes y Hermione no dudaba que serían peores.

"Lo siento mami". Charlotte la sorprendió de pronto y Hermione supo que sin duda había fracasado en su intento de no llorar ante su bebé.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a Charlotte. "Está bien dulces, sé que lo extrañas, yo también".

Charlotte se sorbió la nariz y se acurrucó contra Hermione. "Te quiero, mami"

"Yo también te quiero, cariño"

"¡Quiero que papá regrese!" balbuceó el bebé

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y apretó más fuerte a su hija " _Quiero tenerlo de regreso también_ "


End file.
